Layered network architectures having open interfaces are being increasingly adopted. Such architectures separate call control and connectivity into different layers to provide enhanced flexibility. With reference to FIG. 1, a network control layer includes a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) server 110 which controls circuit-mode services. In a connectivity layer 140, Media Gateways (MGWs) 130, 135 use open interfaces to connect to different types of nodes in the core network and external networks. A Media Gateway control interface (H.248) facilitates a separation of network control and connectivity layers. An A interface provides access to a GPRS Radio Access Network (GRAN) 120. An Iu interface provides access to a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) 125.
A voice call between the UTRAN 125 and a network 145 (which may be a Public Switched Telephone Network, an Integrated Service Digital Network, Public Land Mobile Network, Internet, Intranet, and the like) is interconnected by the two Media Gateways 130, 135. One of the Media Gateways 130 switches ATM or routes IP traffic and also provides interworking functions between ATM and IP. The MSC Server 110 and Gateway Mobile Switching Center server 115 (GMSC/TSC-server) control the other Media Gateway 135 via H.248 control paths. This Media Gateway 135 processes a media stream and provides interfaces to the Public Switched Telephone Network or other network 145.
In the connectivity layer 140 (which may be quality-of-service (QoS) enabled ATM or IP), a Gn interface between General Packet Radio Service Support Nodes handles packet-mode traffic between the Media Gateway 130 and the GGSN 150. The Media Gateways 130, 135 may facilitate QoS, for example, through a combination of ATM traffic management and multi-protocol label switching and differentiated services for IP.
During deployment of a layered network architecture, such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, difficulties arise when testing and verifying that the network and its various nodes, such as Media Gateways, are properly functioning. In order to determine whether the network architecture can handle real-world situations, testing must match expected usage patterns.
Ideally, for wireless networks deployed for mobile units, a test operator will simulate typical consumer usage by driving around diverse geographic locations covered by the wireless network and characterizing the service. However, with conventional techniques, test operators may not verify the integrity of a network without making a Media Gateway available to the general public and ongoing standard commercial traffic. This limitation means that if there are technical problems associated with a newly launched Media Gateway, such technical problems may also become apparent to the users of the system, which may result in customer dissatisfaction (e.g., due to poor speech quality and failed calls).
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there remains a need to selectively bring a new Media Gateway or other network node into service so that it may be adequately tested and verified prior to becoming available to commercial traffic.